Vibrating Messages
by ClivaMature
Summary: Find out what the title means ;-)


Vibrating Messages

**A/N: these are real messages adapted for the the fanfic. Enjoy!**

casanovasAnchor [CA] started trolling castelessGuardian [CG]

CA: hey chief! howv you doing?

CG: Very well, and y9u? Did he tell y9u 9ff f9r 6eing late?

CA: yeah... wvhatevwer... howv s it going?

CG: I'm s9rry t9 hear. What d9 y9u mean with "h9w's it g9ing?"?

CA: i mean howv much are you still feeling it. the vwibrator? you wvanna use it tonight or do i havwe to be there wvith my magic touch? ;-)

CG: Eh... well... I'm really still feeling it a l9t, 6ut... I d9n't think I'm a6le t9 use it very well...

CA: trying wvon t hurt

CG: Mmmh... it's much 6etter when y9u're d9ing it, it's m9re.. "intriguing" (I still haven't used it)

CA: XD

CG: What?

CA: i like howv you find other wvords instead of arousing

CG: Mmmh... Cr9nus, what d9 I d9? I want t9 d9 it s9 6ad!

CA: wvhere are you nowv?

CG: 9n my human 6ed, why?

CA: ok... keep the vwibrator in your hand, keeping free the fingers you wvanna put in

CG: 9kay...

CA: swvitch it on and use it as usual

CG: Mmmh...c-c9uld y9u... uhm...

CA: wvrite dirty to you? ;-)

CA: movwe your hands on your body as if they wvere mine

CA: can you keep the vwibrator on?

CG: I really wish y9u were here...

CA: i d lovwe to be there too! imagine that i am there wvith you, and that i m holding you in my arms

CA: feel my hands as they touch your legs, slowvly going to your boxers

CA: feel the vwibrations as they make their wvay through the fabric

CG: Please, c9ntinue...

CA: imagine that i m nipping at your gorgeous neck you keep covwered ;-)

CA: one of my hands is in your hair and i m holding you to me

CA: the other is going inside you, movwed by the vwibrations

CA: it circles your entrance, stroking the wvet surface

CA: the fingers are still out, i wvant to tease you a little more

CA: continue you re sounding amazing

Cronus had no idea whether Kankri was really doing as the messages told him, but he couldn't help but imagine the scene while he started stroking his writhing bulge, that wanted some attention after what he had written. His skin was gently flushing and his breath started accelerating as his mind wandered, concentrating on the image of Kankri beneath him, moaning his name in a whisper.

CA: feel my fresh breath on your skin and a wvhisper saying to keep going, keep it up

CA: my fingers slide gently, pushing in you and feeling your wvarm body around them

Kankri ha already put at least two fingers in some time ago, non following Cronus' instructions very carefully, more intent in imagining the sea dweller over him, doing what the messages were saying. He remembered very well how Cronus' fingers felt inside him and every time he made him squirm of pleasure. His own touch wasn't that bad, but it wasn't as good as his matesprit's.

CA: you let yourself escape a loud moan, making me movwe on top of you growling

CG: 9H G9D... CR9NUS

CA: again

CA: say it

CA: faster and faster, the vwibrations push you closer and closer to the egde

CA: feel howv i m holding you, i don t want to stop

CA: feel howv i rake my nails in your back, leavwing burning marks

CA: feel as i wvhisper all these things in your ear

CA: i wvant you kankri

CA: i wvant to hear you come again and again

CA: until you re left breathless

CA: until you can hardly speak again from moaning

CA: you have a wvonderful vwoice

CG: D9N'T ST9P! G9D CR9NUS!

CA: i lovwe listening to evwery sound you do when you re so turned on

CA: evwery soft whimper

CA: evwery scream, silent or not

CA: i lovwe you kan

CA: come for me

CA: don t stop until you re body s begging you to

CG: I l9ve you too!

CA: don t stop

CA: feel the vwibrations shake you wvith pleasure

CA: feel my free hand holding you tight and run on your beautiful body

CA: the fingers inside keep movwing faster and faster, going deeper and deeper

CA: my lips are on your ears, sucking on them

CA: i wvhisper that i wvant you against me

CA: under me

CA: begging to be pleased more and more

It was really getting hard for Cronus trying not to come straight away, as he held on tight to his slicking bulge, waiting for the final stroke to release all the genetic material. Cronus couldn't believe he was actually doing these things with Kankri, nonetheless. Not that they hadn't already pailed, but every time was just as astonishing. He would never admit to Kankri how turned on he was too, since he was writing them for Kankri. He kept on going, waiting the grand finale to give in to the pleasure of orgasm.

CA: feel as i thrust hard into you, almost as if we were in the black quadrant

CA: i knowv you lovwe it

CA: i also knowv you havwe already come at least once but you still don t wvant to stop nowv, it feels so good

CA: keep coming, shout out as you hold on to me

CA: scream against my shoulder, arch your body against mine

CA: shout out howv much you re lovwing it

CA: feel as I hold you against me, because I lovwe wvhen you scream like that

CA: feel howv wvet you are, howv your body still wvants more

CG: CR9NUS... G9D I L9VE Y9U!

CA: howv s it going?

CG: It's g9ing very well... g9sh...

CA: keep going then, i sure ain t going to stop you

CG: D-d9 y9u want t9 c9ntinue t99?...

CA: of course! can t you feel me there wvith you, wvhispering these things in your ear?

CA: can t you feel my thrust for evwery moan you do?

CA: don t you wvant to come again for me my lovwe?

CA: scream again for me

CA: scream again under me

Cronus couldn't resist anymore and came with a low growl, spilling his genetic material all over him. He let himself fall against the back of the chair, bulge still pulsing from the orgasm, genetic material still slowly oozing out. He thought he never had such a powerful surge of pleasure by himself. Probably due to the fact he was never aroused such as now, now that he knew how Kankri behaved when he was being pleasured. When HE was the one making him feel so good. He kept on writing, curious to hear what his matesprit had to say about the vibrator.

CA: i wvant you so much now

CA: can t you tell by the wvay i push into you?

CA: can t you tell by the wvay i kiss your neck?

CA: can t you tell by the wvay i gently suck on your horns?

CA: i lovwe you kan, don t stop

CA: dont stop movwing under me

CA: don t stop moaning, you havwe no idea howv much i lovwe you hearing you like this

CA: you havwe no idea howv much i wvant you here wvith me

CA: you havwe no idea howv much I wvant to feel your soft skin under my hands

CA: you havwe no idea howv much I wvant to feel your neck under my lips

CG: Me t99, Cr9nus! I l9ve y9u, I want y9u, I want t9 h9ld y9u tight and scream y9r name.

CA: do you wvant me to continue?

Kankri lay exausted, basking in afterglow, not really caring that his bright red genetic material was slowly soaking the covers under him. He closed his eyes as he caught his breath, still holding tight to the vibrator in his hand. He really wished he had a real bulge in him though, even if he never had more than one or two orgasms with it. He barely had the strength to keep typing to Cronus.

CG: I've l9st track 9f h9w many times I've c9me...

CA: do you havwe to count? ;-)

CG: I d9n't kn9w...

CA: are you tired?

CG: Yes, definitely s9... y9u? Are y9u tired?

CA: actually i wvas here wvriting to you all relaxed, evwen if i feel kinda turned on nowv ;-)

He would never confess, for simple pride, how much he was getting aroused again.

CA: howv you feeling?

CG: 9h, true...

CG: Fine, tired 9ut...

CG: I really miss y9u, y9u have n9 idea h9w much I'd l9ve t9 curl up against y9u, in y9ur c99l em6race...

CA: i miss you too! i'd lovwe to hug you and just stay there together. i lovwe hugging my matesprit after some good sex

CG: I w9uldn't have put it s9 6luntly, 6ut I have t9 admit it's true.

CG: I'm hugging the c9vers n9w.

CA: hehe ok then

CA: see you again tomorrowv?

CG: 9kay.

CG: Have a nice day.

CA: you too chief

casanovasAnchor [CA] ceased trolling castelessGuardian [CG]


End file.
